Wenn man ein Black war
by SunriseSev
Summary: Selbst die erste Fahrt nach Hogwarts kann schon eine Herausforderung sein. Auch für einen Black...
1. Chapter 1

hey, :D

ich hatte mal wieder eine Idee. FFs wie diese gibt es warscheinlich viele aber ich hatte eben dieses Lied gehört und ich konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu schreiben.

Also nix davon gehört mir. Ich leih mir nur Sachen und Personen und Orte und alles Andere. Und ja es wäre nett wenn ihre eure Meinung dazu schreiben würdet.

Wenn euch der anfang gefällt poste ich noch weiter. Wenn ich keine Kommis habe gehe ich also davon aus ich soll nicht weiterschreiben...aber ich will euch ja nicht unter Druck setzen.

Also viel Spaß...

Eure SunriseSev

Wenn man ein Black war, lernte man schon früh selbständig zu sein. Und so stand er nun viel zu früh und völlig alleine auf dem Bahnsteig.

Es war so etwas wie Einsamkeit, das ihm einen Stich versetzte, als die ersten Familien sich liebevoll von ihren Kindern verabschiedeten.

Sein Gesicht war allerdings so ausdruckslos, wie man es nach einer nur 11-jährigen Erziehung eigentlich nicht erwartet hätte.

Eigentlich sollte man so eine Gleichgültigkeit von Niemandem erwarten. Aber wenn man aus so einer schwarzmagischen Familie kam wie er - war es wahrscheinlich kein Wunder.

Wenn er einen Fehler machte, wurde er hart dafür bestraft. Er wurde darauf getrimmt eine Arroganz gegenüber Anderen zu haben und besser und reiner als alle Leute zu fühlen.

In seinem Innersten aber herrschte ein tosendes Temperament, welches sich gegen die Vorschriften und Regeln seiner Eltern auflehnte.

Viel zu oft, für den Geschmack seiner Eltern, kam dies zum Vorschein. Jetzt wo er nach Hogwarts ging, sollte er ja die Fassade aufrecht erhalten

und der Ehre der Blacks keine Schande bereiten. Wie ihn das alles nervte! Warum durfte er nicht sein wie ER wollte?

Aber was konnte ein 11-jähriger schon ausrichten? Er konnte ja nicht einmal richtig zaubern.

Er hatte sich ein Abteil im hintersten teil des Zuges gesucht. Vielleicht würde er so nicht bei seinen Verwandten sitzen müssen.

Der Zug fuhr an… Er steckte sich Stöpsel von seinem Mp3-Player in die Ohren und hörte das Lied "One Day" von Simple Plan.

Manchmal konnte ein Lied seine Gedanken besser ausdrücken als alles andere. Er musste leicht lächeln als er sich überlegte,

was seine Eltern zu einem Muggelgerät sagen würden. Aus dem Fenster starrend überlegte er sich wie sein erster Tag in Hogwarts aussehen würde.

Würde er jemanden finden, der ihn verstand, dem er vertrauen konnte? Waren alle Slytherins so wie seine Verwandten?

Vor Schreck zuckte er zusammen, als seine Abteiltür krachend aufflog. Bellatrix und Lucius Malfoy standen in der Tür.

„Da ist ja unser kleiner Black. Benimm dich ja gut und mach keinen Ärger. Ich bin hier für dich verantwortlich!" spuckte Bellatrix verächtlich aus.

„Wir sehen uns im Gemeinschaftsraum." Damit schlug sie die Tür wieder zu und es breitete sich wieder stille in seinem Abteil aus. Solche Auftritte hasste er.

Sie sollte ihn warscheinlich einschüchtern, aber irgendwie fand er, dass sie sich ziemlich lächerlich machte.

Irgendwann wurde es ihm langweilig und er lief durch den Zug. Unterwegs sah er wie ein paar Slytherins einen Zweitklässler verhexten.

Unter ihnen auch Bella und Lucius. Da er keinen Ärger mit ihnen wollte, versuchte er sich unauffällig wegzubewegen, aber eine laute Stimme rief hinter ihm:

„Lasst ihn in Ruhe oder wir holen den Schaffner!" Zwei Typen standen mit erhobenen Zauberstäben ihm gegenüber im Gang.

Sie konnten nicht älter als er sein. Der eine Slytherin sagte belustigt: „Als ob ihr irgendwas gegen uns ausrichten könntet. Aber er hat ohnehin genug."

Und auf einen Wink hin, verschwanden alle Slytherins. Der Junge der gesprochen hatte flüsterte dem Anderen etwas zu.

Daraufhin hob der zweite Typ den Zweitklässler hoch und trug ihn davon. Ich hielt es für einen guten Zeitpunkt jetzt endlich selbst zu verschwinden.

„Hey du!" ertönte die gleich Stimme von vorhin. Außer uns beiden war niemand mehr im Gang. Also war wohl ich gemeint.

„Wer bist du, dass du es nicht für nötig hältst einem unschuldigen Opfer zu helfen?" Wut kochte innerhalb einer Sekunde in mir hoch.

Der Typ hatte nicht einmal mehr Zeit sich zu bewegen, da wurde er schon gegen die Wand gedrückt.

Ich hielt ihn so, dass er sich nicht einen Millimeter rühren konnte. Nicht umsonst hatte ich den schwarzen Gürtel in Judo und Karate.

Ich trainierte seit ich drei Jahre alt war. Es war eine gute Möglichkeit regelmäßig seine angestaute Wut loszuwerden.

Seine Eltern dachten wiederum, er würde seine Aggressionen und Depressionen da und nicht mehr zu Hause abladen.

Der Junge blinzelte verwirrt mit seinen tiefbraunen Augen hinter seiner Brille hervor. Ich war unglaublich wütend. Mein Gesicht war jetzt ganz nah an seinem.

„Du verstehst Garnichts. Absolut Garnichts! Klar?" fuhr ich ihn an. Meine Augen blitzten gefährlich. Ich warf mir eine Haarsträhne aus den Augen, die mir ins Gesicht gefallen war.

„Bleib mal locker!" antwortete der Typ gereizt. Merkwürdigerweise machte mich das noch wütender. Mit kalter Verachtung schubste ich ihn auf den Boden.

Bebend vor Zorn drehte ich mich um und rannte fast zurück in mein Abteil. Ich schlug gegen die Wand, sodass es richtig wehtat.

Mir wurde bewusst, dass ich nur so wütend war, weil ich mich selbst verachtete. Es stimmte. Ich hätte dazwischen gehen müssen.

Bei jedem Anderem wäre ich dazwischen gegangen. Aber ich konnte mich doch nicht so offensichtlich gegen meine Familie stellen oder?

Das würde schwerwiegende Folgen haben. Es frustrierte mich, weil ich nicht wusste, was ich tun sollte. Ich entschloss mich den Rest der Fahrt zu schlafen.

Als ein Pfiff ertönte wachte ich schlagartig auf. Anscheinend waren wir da. Ich sollte mich langsam umziehen. Aber als ich meinen Koffer öffnete, bemerkte ich,

dass er durchwühlt worden war und meine gesamte Garnitur Schuluniformen fehlte. Na großartig. Ich hab ja sonst nichts zu tun.

Mir blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig als in Muggelklamotten zu gehen. Egal welche…, es würde ohnehin Ärger geben, wenn ich nicht in Uniform auftauchte.

Ich schloss den Koffer wieder, stellte ihn zurück in die Ablage und marschierte in Jeans, T-Shirt und Chucks nach draußen. Nein gar nicht auffällig. Wie kam ich bloß darauf?

Also ein kleines Feedback? Ein Wort genügt...


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo :D

hier ein neues Kapitel...es ist nicht besonders lang und das letzte ist auch eine relativ große Weile her, aber Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem und Ich würde mich freuen wenn Ihr mir eure Meinung dazu schreibt :)

Liebe Grüße

Eure SunriseSev

Als ich auf dem Bahnsteig stand fuhr mir eine leichte Brise durch die Haare und ließ mich leicht frösteln. Ich hätte mir eine Jacke mitnehmen sollen. Aber jetzt ging es nicht mehr zurück. Die Menge schob mich vorwärts und machte eine andere Richtung unmöglich. „Erstklässler! Erstklässler hier rüber!" rief eine laute Stimme. Da es schon ziemlich dunkel war, stolperte ich mehr als das ich lief in Richtung Stimme. Ein Riese von einem Mann leuchtete uns mit einer Laterne den Weg. Dass wir stehen blieben, merkte ich erst als meine rechte Socke mit Wasser durchweicht war. Mist! Ich sollte besser aufpassen. „ Immer nur zu viert in ein Boot." So elegant wie es mit einer nassen Socke eben möglich war, kletterte ich in eins der nächst gelegensten Boote. Unglücklicherweise, kam der Junge mit den braunen Augen aus dem Zug vorhin gleich hinterher. Nachdem er bemerkt hatte, wer noch in dem Boot saß, schaute auch er nicht sonderlich freundlich drein. Nachdem noch zwei weitere Typen in das Boot kletterten, legten wir langsam ab. „ Ich hab gehört du bist ein Black?" fing der Braunäugige auch gleich an. „Hast du ein Problem damit?" schoss ich gleich zurück.

„ Eigentlich schon, ja." Genervt spritze ich eine Ladung Wasser in seine Richtung. Sowas hörte ich ziemlich oft, aber mit der Zeit wurde es etwas monoton. Potter, ich hatte mittlerweile mitbekommen, dass er so hieß, machte merkwürdige Anstalten sich zu bewegen. Jetzt stand er kurz vor mir, sodass das Boot ziemlich schwankte. Was hatte der Typ denn jetzt schon wieder vor? Aus einer plötzlichen Bewegung fasste er meinen Kopf und drückte ihn über die Bootkante kurz über die Wasseroberfläche. Das Boot nahm eine gefährliche Seitenlage an. Super. Mal wieder eine tolle Situation. So etwas schaffte auch immer wieder nur ich. Vielleicht konnte ich ja den mysteriösen Riesenkraken sehen? Okay. Zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Ich beschloss, nicht die ganze Fahrt so zu verbringen und wendete einen einfacher Kampfsporttrick an. Ich griff unter beide Arme von Potter und zog ihn über meine Schulter über die Bootkante. Ich wollte ihn schon triumphierend auslachen, als mir auffiel, dass er immer noch meinen Kopf umklammert hielt. Schon wurde ich ziemlich unelegant auch in das kalte Wasser gezogen. Verdammt. Jetzt funktionierte der Mp3- Player, den Ich in die Hosentasche gesteckt hatte, bestimmt nicht mehr. Den hatte Ich von meinem einzigen Freund in London, wohlgemerkt ein Muggelfreund, einmal zum Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen. Leider musste Ich ihn immer im Geheimen treffen, weil meine Eltern das sicherlich nicht ganz so toll gefunden hätten... Aber es hatte Spaß gemacht, mit ihm. Und dass ich damit von meinen Eltern verbotene Sachen tat, fand ich auch nicht schlecht. Aber das Gerät hätte in Hogwarts wahrscheinlich eh nicht funktioniert. Obwohl vielleicht konnte Ich mal nach irgendeinem Zauber für so etwas suchen...

Um auf die wichtigen Sachen zurück zu kommen:

Prustend kam ich wieder hoch und wurde auch gleich wieder von Hagrid, oder wie der große Typ hieß, ins Boot zurückgesetzt. Einige Schüler lachten im Hintergrund. Sooo lustig war das jetzt bestimmt auch nicht gewesen. „ Was glaubt ihr eigentlich, was ihr hier tut?" fragte Hagrid leicht ärgerlich. Schweigend blickten wir uns kurz an. Plötzlich musste ich mich wegen des Verlangens zu lachen wegdrehen. Wir mussten auch zu doof aussehen. Triefnass und schuldbewusst, wie wir da in diesem Boot saßen. Endlich fuhren wir weiter. Na super. Jetzt war mir auch noch arschkalt. Nicht, dass ich sowieso nur ein T-Shirt anhatte. Nein. Jetzt war es auch noch nass und der Wind auf dem See war doppelt so kalt. Und es klebte mir am ganzen Körper. Zwischendurch auf dem Weg fand noch ein Starrwettbewerb zwischen mir und Potter statt. Ich gewann. Natürlich. Ich war schließlich ein Black. Endlich legten wir dann am Ufer neben dem Schloss an und stiegen aus. Wenigstens hatte ich jetzt keine nasse Socke mehr. Ich hatte ZWEI! Okay. Eigentlich war alles an mir nass. Sogar meine Unterwä Jeans war so schwer, dass sie langsam rutschte. Na das konnte ja was werden. Mit starrer Miene stapfte ich den Weg entlang, bloß um ein paar Sekunden später festzustellen, dass alle Anderen einen anderen Weg nahmen. Nein. Gar nicht peinlich. Überhaupt nicht. Möglichst lässig folgte ich dann der Masse in einigem Abstand. Das auf dem See würde wahrscheinlich noch irgendwelche Konsequenzen haben, überlegte ich mir unterwegs. Schließlich blieben wir vor einem riesigen Eingangstor stehen. Hagrid klopfte dreimal dagegen und das Tor öffnete sich ruckartig, sodass der Riese beinahe nach vorne fiel. Ich konnte ein Grinsen nicht ganz unterdrücken. Zum Glück stand ich eher im Schatten, sodass auch die ernst drein blickende Frau, die in dem Lichtschein der durch die Tür nach draußen fiel stand, nichts mitbekam. Hoffentlich bekam ich die nicht als Lehrerin. Sie sah nicht sonderlich lustig aus. Schon wurden wir von der Frau übernommen und Hagrid ging an uns vorbei und verschwand im Inneren des Schlosses. Die `freundliche` Person stellte sich als Professor McGonagall vor und führte uns in einen kleinen Raum neben einer großen Halle, aus welcher lautes Stimmengewirr zu hören war.

Juhu. Die ersten Momente auf Hogwarts war ich mit sechzig anderen Schwachmaten in eine Besenkammer eingesperrt. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten. Nicht.


End file.
